The Dragon-Boy
by Omegaman17
Summary: When two Night Furies find a babe in the woods, they take him home as one of their own. (A Hiccup raised by dragons AU)

by Omegaman17

* * *

Chapter 1 A mother's dying wish

Our story begins like many legends do. On a night of death and suffering and evil deeds. On a night when many men, women, and children were attacked and killed by a brutal attack from an enemy no one knew they had. And they found out to late.

The attack was led by the man that many called "Dark King", or "King Dark". Only a selected few called him by his actual name. Which I will leave to the side for now. His appearance was surpassed by but a few others. Both dragon and human alike. He was a tall man, with incredibly broad shoulders and a cannon-like arm. With another arm of same proportions on his left side made out of strong and well-polished steel. He had long black hair tied in numerous dreadlocks that fell over his shoulders and face. None forgot his face. Be it friend or foe. With the massive claw mark that ran down his face from his forehead to this chin. Many did not question the authority of the King. And those who did, were never seen again.

"Mi'lord" a soldier said softly as they approached their destination "The ships are in place, and we are ready to engage"

"Good, good" the King answered as he grabbed his bow hook and gazed off to the dark looming island before him. "Prepare the longboats. We attack within the hour."

"Yes Mi'lord" the soldier said with a bow and hurried off to do as instructed

"Today…" the King said "The almighty Isle of Berk will fall!"

* * *

The still of the night was broken by a shrill cry as two Night Wings soared above the icy waters. They were on a mission to scout out the Dark King's location, and report back to the nest. But they were not expecting to find the trail go dry, and lead them to the aftermath of a mighty battle. Smoke from the once mighty village rose in massive pillars as they gazed upon the ruins. Finding no sign of life as they soared over the ruins.

That was, of course, until they heard the cry of a human babe from somewhere deep in the forest. Far from the horrors of the village. Looking to her counterpart, the female of the two changed course and flew in the direction of the cries. They searched for hours, as the child would seem to be getting close, but then would become quiet until it wailed once more from another direction entirely.

This game was ended, however when the Night Wings heard the sound of clashing metal and the shrill cry of a terrified babe. Rushing to where the sounds were coming from, the Night Wings came upon a mother Viking wielding a short sword and holding her child in the other as she fended off three large soldiers with swords and axes. The five humans froze on the spot when the Night Wings came out of the brush, until one of the soldiers used the distraction, and ran his blade through the woman's stomach. Seeing her fall, the other two soldiers each landed a brutal blow on her body. One slicing through her chest, and another cutting deep into her hips. With a shrill cry of both agony and pain, the woman tried to rise and strike the closest man down, but was instead meet with the sword in her stomach being withdrawn, and plunged into her chest.

Looking to each other, their eyes full of rage, the Night Wings launched at the soldiers and each caught a man in their talons pinned them to the ground. The male of the two lashed onto the man with his vice-grip jaws, before twisting the man's body and breaking his back. Killing him quickly. The female, however dug her talons deep into the man's side, and tore through his chest. Ripping his lungs out with one swipe. Looking at the third, both Night Wings charged a blast and sent it into the man's chest, sending him flying through the air and crushing into a large boulder, leaving an indent where he made contact.

"Please." The woman said in a small voice as she held her still wailing child close to her chest "Help me."

 _ **Niangu, no.**_ the male of the two Night Wings warbled as they made eye contact again _**The council would never stand for it.**_

 _ **The counsel is a bunch of old farts that are stuck in their ways.**_ The female answered as she walked closer to the woman

 _ **You're going to be the death of me…**_ the male whispered under his breath

"Please…" the woman whispered again, her life quickly fading from her "take my child. Keep…him safe…I know that you….w…will." she sighed out as she slowly pushed the now quiet babe towards the Night Wing "I….beg…of you…" she whispered again as she laid her head down on the stone ground "take care of my….H...Hiccup…" And with that, she breathed her last

Walking up to the small babe, the female Night Wing carefully nuzzled the child and smelt him over for injuries. Finding only a small cut on his chin. _**Come here little one.**_ She whispered as she took the child into her arms and pulled him close to her chest _**Let's get you home**_

 _ **Niangu, listen to me.**_ The male said softly _**We cannot just simply bring him with us. The counsel would never approve, and would forbid the babe from being on the island.**_

 _ **Well we can't just leave him here.**_ Niangu said sternly _**You heard his mother. She put her child in our care. And I will honor her last wishes and raze her child like it is my own.**_

 _ **But what do we know of caring for a human hatchling?**_ The male said again, trying to reason with his mate, but seeing that she was right, really had no other option than to support her

 _ **How hard can it be? We'll ask the elders if it gets too confusing.**_ Niangu said as she nudged the child's chest causing it to giggle happily as it reached out with its small hands and ran them over Niangu's smooth scales in wonder and awe _**He is so innocent. So fragile. We can't leave him.**_ Niangu warbled as she gently licked the child's neck resulting in a small hiccup-like laugh from the babe.

 _ **Very well.**_ The male said with a sigh _**The council will have to accept this.**_

 _ **How will they?**_ Niangu asked as she looked at her mate with hopeful eyes

 _ **I'm the alpha of the nest. And I say so.**_ He said with a smile

 _ **Oh thank you!**_ She exclaimed, startling the small bundle that she was cradling in her arms. Causing the babe to wail loudly. _**No, no, no little one**_ Niangu whispered as she nudged the child again in hopes of calming him down. Only to have the babe wail louder.

 _ **Here, look.**_ The male said as he picked up a small stuffed Nadder that was laying in the dirt handing it to the child, who grabbed the small, soft toy and quieted down instantly. Holding onto the toy like it was his lifeline.

 _ **Thank you Jerik.**_ Niangu warbled softly as she nuzzled the side of her mate's chin

 _ **Let's get home.**_ Jerik said softly as he smiled at his mate before taking to the skies.

 _ **Hold on tight little one.**_ Niangu said softly as she too took to the skies as gently as she could _**Let's take you home…my little Hiccup.**_


End file.
